


hold me (in this wild, wild world)

by SmugglerofSass



Series: Allya 'Verse [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Allya and Chewie are mentioned but not present, F/M, Han and Leia have a heart to heart, Talliah is mentioned as well but she's dead, cuddles on top of the Falcon, past Han/Talliah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugglerofSass/pseuds/SmugglerofSass
Summary: About a year after Yavin, Han and Leia continue to work through grief and history.





	hold me (in this wild, wild world)

“Chewie told me you were up here,” Leia stayed back near the hatch encase she wasn’t welcome. 

Han tilted his head back, looking up at her from where he lay stretched out on the hull.

“I just- I came to apologize. I shouldn’t have asked.”

He gave a shuffling shrug. “S’ fair, wadn’t your fault. Uh-” he shifted, sitting up on his hip. “You wanna-?” He smoothed the blanket out next to him. 

Cautiously she sat down next to him and then moved to settle on her back when he laid back down. 

“Her hair was blue,” he offered after they had lay in silence for a while. 

“What?” 

“Talliah. She had blue hair.”

“Really? Was it natural?”

“I have no idea.” He wasn’t looking at her but his posture remained relaxed. 

“So if Allya’s hair ever turns blue…”

“I’ll know,” they laughed together. “She was older than me,” he added as their mirth quieted. “Maybe only a year or so.”

“You don’t know when she was born?”

“Dunno when I was born. I mean I’ve gotta decent guess but I don’t have a birth certificate or anything.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t know. I guess I don’t know very much about you.”

“Wouldn’t expect you to know everything, your Worship. A guy’s gotta keep somethings close.”

She turned to look at him, studying his profile in the moonlight. 

“Al was born on Corellia. We hadn’t really discussed it. I had never considered if I wanted her to be born planet side or if I even cared but Talliah said one day that she wanted to go and that was that.”

“Your heart’s in the right place, Han.”

He shook his head. “Allya, Allya didn’t cry when Tall died. I mean she was barely two but it was - three days later about. And she needed a bath and she didn’t want one and she just started crying ‘mama no’ just over and over. And I just sat there with her on the fresher floor and cried too cause I didn’t know what else to do.”

Leia stayed silent. She was beginning to understand the importance of talking about her own grief, she owed Han the space to do the same. 

“I should’ve taken Talliah home,” his voice was so quiet she come barely hear him. “She deserved to go to Corell.”

“Han,” she was cautious to intrude on his musings. “You did the best you could and I’m sure Talliah wouldn’t fault you.”

He turned to look at her. “Sorry, you didn’t need any of that.”

“I asked. You’ve listened to me talk a lot about everything. It’s not fair if I expect you to keep everything to yourself.”

“She continues to amaze,” he muttered and reached out and arm towards her, looking to draw her close. She let him, allowing herself to relax against his warmth. 

“Does it make you uncomfortable when I talk about Talliah?”

She tilted her head against his shoulder, considering. “No. You had a life before you met me, same as I did. She was important to you, it wouldn’t be fair to ask you to hide that.”

“Yeah, but you’re not giving me all the details of your past boyfriends.” She could tell he was unsure, not about the idea of telling her about his past but with the idea of it somehow upsetting her. 

“Would you like me too?”

“Not my point, Lei.”

“Not mine either, Han. You don’t have to feel guilty talking about your past. I care about you, I’m willing to listen, same as you do for me.”

He kissed her forehead, resting their heads together. “I care about you too, Princess. A lot.” 

Leia shifted, tucking closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder and looking up at the stars. She was warm, comfortable, happy, things she couldn’t have imagined a year ago. And they were both making important progress with their pasts, their grief. They were getting somewhere. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, hit me up on tumblr if you have thoughts or questions. (title from Bastille's Warmth)


End file.
